zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tail Of Prey And Predator
Once upon a time, in a faraway land There was a small town near a shiny castle so grand It was a kingdom where animals had replaced people Still, life in there was so prosperous and peaceful In the town lived prey like sheep and bunnies Working as farmers, smiths or bakers One of the rabbits in particular was very pretty The name of this fair maiden was Judy She had blue peasant dress, purple eyes and grey fur The rabbit was a peasant girl, but in her heart something more Living her days on the village, selling and farming carrots However, part of her craved for a new life and adventures Judy didn´t want to marry a bunny and become his housewife Something different, she wanted from her future life One dreadful day, a terrible disease hit the countryside A painful and dreadful one that the mammals couldn´t abide Since Judy read a lot, she found a secret way to cure it A herb was located in the great forest unvisited by any rabbit Her parents warned me about the castle near the forest It was rumored to be the home of a fierce beast There hadn´t been any predators in kingdom for years Still, the citizens of the village had their doubts and fears Packing my things, Judy was ready to face the dangers She would find the herb and save the villagers The place of the herb was near as she was on her way Suddenly the rabbit got attacked by fearsome birds of prey With her father´s sword, she tried to fight the voracious bunch Getting outnumbered, she was about to become lunch Suddenly, the birds of prey left in panic, she wondered how Much to Judy´s surprise, she got saved by a stranger with a crossbow It was a handsome fox in a black cloak He was sturdy and strong as an oak Judy got hurt in the attack, but he healed her Who he was, Judy couldn´t help but wonder The fox was Nick, the master of the castle For the beast the villagers feared, he seemed nice She had heard horrible tales about foxes Yet he was nothing like those in the stories Helping in retrieving the herb, the fox agreed Only in the condition she wouldn´t reveal his secret Judy brought the plant home and the village was safe But on her life had happened a change More than often, she went to visit her new savior Visiting the castle, Judy could see it in its splendor A friendship formed, as Nick and Judy got to know each other Sharing dinner, taking walks in the forest and dancing together Soon, Judy discovered the fox´s true story He used to be the prince of the land, living among prey Yet fear and prejudice caused his family´s banishment They couldn´t live near them again due to such judgement It was all because one of them accidentally went savage However, this was very rare even during that age The rabbit and the fox realized how much they had in common Their friendship turned more caring and love started to blossom With Judy´s encouragement and care Nick began to feel better about his life Back at home, other rabbits grew suspicious of this Judy was absent so often, so something was amiss One day, she had to come home since she was needed To return to the lonely fox, she promised It wasn´t long until Judy returned home again Without the fox though, she felt loneliness and pain Eventually, their relationship was discovered Wanting to kill the beast, the prey were outraged Judy brought Nick to the village to reason with them Holding torches and pitchforks, they thought he couldn´t redeem By accident, a fire in the village started brewing The result by that could have been beyond devastating With Judy´s help, Nick saved the village´s inhabitants For he bore no grudge towards his subjects The villagers realized the truth, apologizing their Prince Respecting and understanding predators too, they had been since Peace was restored to the village as time went on Times of prejudice were soon gone Nick thanked Judy for getting accepted again by them In gratitude, he asked if she could marry him Judy agreed, getting his mother´s fine old ring Soon the castle was a spot for a royal wedding Never ever had Judy worn such a beautiful dress The peasant girl bunny had become now a princess That night, the fox and the rabbit shared so many kisses This story proving that love does come from unexpected places A tail of prey and predator, how love was the thing that brought them together And they lived happily ever after. Category:Poem style Category:Fairy tales Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Stories inspired by Beauty and the Beast Category:Love poetry